


Christmas Miracle

by VOlympianlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Under a wintry sky, two soulmates find each other.





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello secret santee? giftee? For some reason this was really difficult for me. I had literally no idea what to write about and life kind of took over for a while before I was able to get this down. I really hope you like this fluffy? ish? thing that I came up with. I credit this circus idea to me listening to the Greatest Showman soundtrack. That's where the inspiration came from hehehe. ANYWAY, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

 

They had been in the city for a full week now, Ragnor having decided that it was a good place to stop and stay for the holidays. It was nearly Christmas and nothing beat having a circus in town for Christmas, he said, to a very dubious cast.

 

Magnus loathed to admit that he was right. Their sales had gone up significantly and they held shows almost every night, the tents permeated with the fragrance of popcorn drizzled with copious amounts of butter, sticky sweet caramel dipped apples and Magnus’ favourite, warm hot chocolate piled with marshmallows and fluffy whipped cream.

 

Children ran from tent to tent, accompanied by their parents, who had massive smiles on their faces as they reminisced their childhood. It was more than a circus. It was an experience with illusions, tricks and magic.

 

Magnus loved his job.

 

Every night, he flew around the circus’ main tent, performing aerial feats that made the audience gasp and cheer. He danced through hoops that swung 20 feet above ground, his body intertwined with his signature red silk. Sometimes he was joined by others, staging mock duels in the air, pushing the very limits of his physicality.

 

On his nights off, he wandered the circus grounds, grabbing a turkey leg, or a bag of popped corn, always washed down with his favourite hot chocolate. Thank god for fast metabolism and the high amounts of training he endured to secure a place within the Downworld Circus.

 

It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve that he met him, looking completely out of his element with a cone of candy cane striped cotton candy clutched in his hands. Snow was falling softly, little flakes dancing through the hair, dusting his dark hair with white.

 

With his dark suit and tall stature, it was nearly impossible not to notice him standing outside the Hall of Mirrors, peering into it on several occasions. But what had caught Magnus’ attention was the red.

 

It was lying on the ground, a glowing scarlet thread wound around his pinkie trailing on the ground.

 

Magnus caught his breath. He, like all others knew about the scarlet thread binding soulmates together. Sometimes when he was feeling lonely, he would even tug on his lightly, just to feel his soulmate tug back. He knew his name, it was written on the inside of his left wrist.

 

Exhilaration rushed through him as he took a shaky step towards the man, watching as he peeped into the Hall of Mirrors once more, his brow creasing before glancing at his watch like he was waiting for someone. He looked up and their eyes met.

 

It was as if there was a magnetic pull in the air, tugging them closer together. Magnus could hardly take his eyes off his face as they walked towards each other, wide eyed.

 

The man spoke first, almost stuttering in his disbelief, “are you… Magnus?” He glanced down at his own wrist, as if he needed the confirmation and Magnus could only nod, just as speechless.

 

The chances of meeting your soulmate were slim, so slim that most people never went searching. They went on with their lives, marrying others who did not have their names on their wrist, pretending the name never existed.

 

Magnus never thought that he would ever meet his soulmate, not with his job and constantly being on the move. He held out his hand, his _left_ hand so that he could see the name written in black bold letters on his wrist.

 

“Hello,” he managed, the corners of his lips curling upwards and Alexander took his hand, smiling a bashful smile. His hand was sticky from the cotton candy but Magnus found that he did not really mind. Not with his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

To his surprise, Alexander lifted his hand, pressing his lips gently against his knuckles. His cheeks flushed at the gesture and he had to take a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart.

 

“I never thought- I didn’t think that I would ever-“

 

“Meet you? Me too,” Magnus smiled at the stuttered words. He ran a hand through his hair and gestured to the cotton candy in his hands.

 

“Are you waiting for someone or can I show you around?” Alexander glanced towards the Hall of Mirrors once more and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Please do. I’ve never been to a circus before.” As if right on cue, the clock struck twelve and the giant Christmas tree set up in the middle of the square came alive, its mechanical parts whirring as a clockwork Santa on his sleigh went sliding down and around the tree.

 

Magnus grinned at the look of wonder on the man’s face and took his sticky hand in his.

 

“Well, you’ve certainly never been to this one,” he declared and Alexander laughed as they raced through the square, hand in hand.

 

It was a Christmas miracle.


End file.
